Infinite Bonds
by Lee Savage
Summary: There is more to death.


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters.

A/N - Takes place after I, Chiro.

---

Infinite Bonds

In Infinity there are no stars, no light. Many believe that Infinity means large, as in a large amount of rocks or stars. But it is so much more ...

It is the Afterlife.

Infinity is located between Heaven and Hell. It is a world that looks like the inside of a black hole. Souls come here when they are still a part of the living, but their tangible body is trapped. This concept is too complex to explain.

Nothing.

Infinity is a time of reflection, eternity. Many look upon the living and dream of what they want, what they need to survive. Infinity is also a place you go when your life is incomplete, unfinished, but you cannot do anything to continue your life.

A man in a black cloak with crystal eyes looked down at the universe. He had his life stolen by a malicious force that possessed him. No one could help him. It was too late for action. Too late for _anything_.

Meanwhile, back into the darkness of space, a golden simian was having trouble sleeping. She walked outside and stared at the glowing stars that reflected off her pink orbs. She wore an expression of sadness and confusion. A few days ago she had lost her leader and her wise adviser. In her eyes, the world was falling apart. Shuggazoom city was now a pile of rubble. It was as if a phoenix had turned into ashes but had not grown from them. She had lost three very important creatures in her life and for an emotional monkey like her it was hard to move on.

Back in Infinity, the man in the black cloak hovered over to the silhouette of a black monkey with green orbs.

"It is good to see you Antauri." He said with a blank expression. Antauri slowly looked up.

"I am glad that I have the pleasure of meeting you again Master." He replied solemnly. The alchemist bowed his head.

"We are now lost in a world in-between existence and nonexistence." Antauri met his master's crystal eyes.

"I am aware of that." He replied flatly and dignified.

"What do you plan to do for the rest of your existence?" The Alchemist asked with a glimmer in his eye. Antauri looked down at the world below him, and into Nova's eyes. He felt something that no spirits could have possibly felt. Nova felt it too. Antauri then gazed back tearfully at the Alchemist, afraid to hurt his friend.

"I am going back." He said. His creator seemed surprised but stayed in his calm manner.

"How will you accomplish this?" The man asked the black simian. The simian stared at him, then at the universe, then at a monkey scurrying in a desert.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I know that my destiny is with Chiro, not here," Antauri started. "Wherever he will go, I will be there with him." Antauri turned his back to the Alchemist and took two steps forward. Then he looked back at his friend.

"I am concerned about you my friend." He said. The Alchemist sighed as he looked down at the universe and saw Nova sadly staring at him without the knowledge that she was doing such. The crystal-eyed man stared deep into Antauri's concerned olive ones.

"Why is that?" He asked his creation. Antauri smiled weakly, as if he was trying to give the Alchemist some reassurance.

"You will be alone, without anybody. I know you will not be satisfied with this." Antauri's concerned statement made the Alchemist smile. He stepped over to Antauri and rubbed his head.

"Dear Antauri, we all have to make decisions in our lives," The Alchemist explained. "But, sometimes fate decides our destiny for us. You have chosen your destiny, and fate has chosen mine."

The Alchemist felt a twinge of sadness as he once again glanced at Nova, who was now staring at the wet ground. It had begun to drizzle. A red monkey had come out then with a concerned look to why she was out so late in the cold, damp weather. The Alchemist felt his hand being removed from is creation's hand by a cold robotic hand and for a moment, the two souls looked at each other in harmony, eyes and hearts together.

A screech was heard as a monkey with blue orbs for eyes scurried through the savage lands.

_**Chiro.**_

"I must go." Antauri whispered.

Their link broke. This would possibly be the last time they would share their hearts together. Then, a grey mist surrounded the black monkey, and he was gone. The Alchemist smiled as his happiness turned back into darkness.

"C'mon Nova," Sparx said back on Shuggazoom. "You can't just stand here until dawn."

Nova ignored him. She looked back at the sky. The sky was navy blue with black clouds smeared on it. She sighed and turned to Sparx. He smiled and wrapped his robotic arm around her shoulders. She returned his smile.

'_Thank Shuggazoom she's come back to her_ _senses.' _Sparx thought as they walked to the robot's foot. Nova looked back and smiled. She thought she saw the Alchemist smile at her lovingly. Of course it probably was just her imagination.

... Or was it?


End file.
